1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly to an audio channel fault detection system for use with an audio system.
2. Related Art
Audio systems typically include a source of audio content such as an audio file, compact disc player, or digital video disc (DVD) player that provides an audio signal, an amplifier to amplify the audio signal, and one or more loudspeakers driven by the amplifier to produce the audio signal as audible sound. The amplifier and loudspeakers are typically interconnected with wiring to transmit the amplified audio signals. The amplified audio signals can be high electrical current and/or voltage signals. When the circuit between the amplifier and loudspeakers is compromised, such as by damage to the wiring, a short to ground, or a short to a power supply of the audio system a fault may occur. Under fault conditions, faulty operation and/or damage to the audio system may result.